El pensamiento de Haruhi Suzumiya
by TheFan320
Summary: Haruhi siempre sintió algo por Kyon, ahora ha llegado el momento de decírselo


El pensamiento de Haruhi Suzumiya

Nota: Esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Haruhi.

Fue un día normal aburrido, estando en la sala del club de la brigada SOS.

Kyon jugaba con Koizumi, Mikuru nos entregó un vaso de té, Yuki leyendo como siempre y yo estando en la computadora, viendo la página web.

Todo se quedó en silencio, es tan aburrido esperar que algo fuera de lo natural sucediera.

Hasta que me enfade, levantándome de la silla, agarrando mi bolsa.

Bueno, me voy a casa - Dije con seriedad, dirigiéndome a la puerta con mi bolsa en la mano.

Pase a un lado de Kyon, cruzando la mirada, viéndome con total normalidad, antes de salir le doy una sonrisa y me acerco a él en su oído.

Te espero en la entrada de la escuela - Le susurre manteniendo la sonrisa.

El me mira sorprendido, antes de que reaccione, me adelante saliendo del salón del club llegando a la entrada de la escuela. Era la primera vez que hago algo como esto, pero no me arrepiento para nada.

Ha pasado un año desde que la brigada SOS fue creada y por alguna razón las cosas no cambian, todo siempre es igual y aburrido, pero con el caso de Kyon, a lo largo de las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, no he podido evitar tener un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, cuando él se cayó en las escaleras, me dio un gran susto y lo acompañe en el hospital sin importar que. Ahí me di cuenta de que el me importa o en los últimos días antes de iniciar las clases, hablarnos y reírnos, sentí como cada vez ese sentimiento se volvió más fuerte a lo largo del tiempo.

Por alguna razón, me sentía muy decepcionada si nos decían amigos, al principio no entendí el por qué, pero luego me di cuenta de que esto iba más allá que una simple amistad.

Nunca había sentido algo como esto, ni siquiera con los chicos que Salí, adoro estar a su lado.

Un día le dije a Kyon que el amor es algo de debilidad mental, pero me equivoqué, el amor es algo hermoso, poder compartir algo con otra persona y ser feliz, es algo maravilloso.

Pero Kyon no sabe lo que yo siento por él, así que ha llegado el momento de decirlo.

Me que parada, pegada en la pared, esperándolo con entusiasmo

Después de un rato, Kyon salió de la escuela girando su cabeza para encontrarme en la pared.

Tardaste un poco – Comente dándole una sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede Haruhi? – Pregunto el chico con inexpresividad.

Doy un suspiro, preparándome, el momento que tanto espere llego.

¿Qué tienes Haruhi?, te ves sonrojada – Dijo Kyon, viéndome con preocupación.

Bajo la mirada, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente decidí hablar.

Bueno Kyon – dije algo nerviosa mirando aun el suelo – tu muy bien sabes que fuiste el primer chico que decidió hablar conmigo, el primero que me dio una oportunidad a pesar de los rumores que escuchaste de los compañeros - pude sentir como sonaba más fuerte los latidos de mi corazón.

Kyon simplemente se quedó callado, escuchándome atentamente.

Tú fuiste el que me dio la idea de la Brigada SOS sin contar que tú fuiste el primer miembro – seguí hablando – hemos pasado por buenos momentos como también malos - en ese momento levanto mi vista observando fijamente al chico, sintiendo cada vez más ese sentimiento más fuerte.

¿Qué tratas de decir? – Pregunto el chico más interesado de lo normal.

Doy un gran suspiro y sigo – lo que trato de decir es que – me detuve un momento aun mirando a Kyon.

Yo te amo – dije volviendo a mirar al suelo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Kyon hablara.

Entonces levanto mi cabeza observan al chico con cara de impactado. Pero luego el me da una sonrisa.

¿sabes que Haruhi? Tú me has gustado desde que te conocí, solo que no lo sabía, me di cuenta cuando me desperté en el hospital y tu estabas en mi lado, estoy agradecido por eso y yo también te amo- Comento el chico dándome un abrazo, devolviéndole el abrazo también.

Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, estaría con alguien para ambos ser felices y superar los obstáculos, juntos.


End file.
